La Plus Grosse Connerie de Mathias
by OtakuGirlChan
Summary: Mathias n'est pas très futé et ça tout le monde le sais mais il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas oublier...Et ça Mathias va l'apprendre à ses dépends... Dennor


Depuis l'époque des Vikings, Danemark et Norvège ont toujours eu une relation haine-amour particulière. À cette époque, l'amour dépassait la haine mais les combats, les avaient faits devenir ennemie pendant plusieurs siècles. Depuis, aucun des deux n'avaient reparler de cette relation si particulière.À la place, une relation fraternel s'est installé mais pour combien de temps. Quelques siècles plus tard, ils s'étaient remis ensemble et fillait le « parfait amour » mais bien sûr Mathias n'est pas des plus futé et il lui arrivait d'oublier certaine chose, des choses que par-moment il ferait mieux de ne pas oublier...

...

Le Meeting à Bruxelles se passait comme tout autre Meeting c'est-à-dire, des chaises volantes entre Arthur et Francis, Alfred criant qu'il est un héros, Kiku et Elizabeta faisant du trafic de doujinshis, Antonio essayant d'enlacer son petit Lovino ou encore Grèce dormant. Du côté des Nordics s'étaient plutôt calme, Tino parlait joyeusement avec Berwald, Emil avait depuis bien longtemps rejoint son petit ami, Kaoru. Quand aux deux autres...Et bien, Mathias s'amusait a rentré son doigt dans la joue de Lukas et se ramassait à chaque un coup de troll...C'est à se demander s'il n'est pas un peu -beaucoup- masochiste.

-Hey Norge, tu fais quoi après la réunion?!

-Je rentre chez moi...

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi !

-Là, tu peux être sur que je rentre directement.

-Mais euhhhhh, t'es méchant !

-Sans doutes.

-Allez, Lukas restes avec moi !

-Donne moi une bonne raison de rester avec toi.

-Parce que...Tu m'aime !

Norvège le regardait avec un air qui voulait dire : « Et alors ? »

Quand Allemagne les autorisa à sortir de la salle, Dan se mit a essayer de persuader Norge de rester plus longtemps, ce qui en soit était peine perdu. Mathias partit alors bouder chez Bruxelles.

-Alizéeeeeeeeeeee.

La dite Alizée se retourna et ouvrit par automatisme les bras pour y accueillir l''ancient Viking. Dans lesquels, Danemark alla se réfugier. Cette scène était assez drôle à regarder sachant que Dan fait deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

-Alors Mathias ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-C'est Lukas ! Il veut pas rester avec moi ! Il ne m'aime plus ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Niouh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais comme connerie ?

-Mais rien !

-Dan, Norge a toujours une bonne raison de s'énerver sur toi, t'ignorer ou autres. Confirma la bruxelloise. Essaye de te souvenir d'une quelconque bétise que tu aurais pu faire.

-Mais j'ai été sage ce mois-ci !

-Pas assez on dirait. Je vais aller voir si quelqu'un n'a pas des informations sur ça. Quand à toi, vas directement le voir.

Quand le Roi de l'Europe fut partit, Alizée accourut vers Hongrie, Japon et Taiwan pour leurs dires de préparer leur caméra.

* * *

-Norgeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Quoi encore ?!

Là c'était sûr, Danemark avait fait une grosse connerie. Jamais Norvège ne l'avait regardé avec un regard aussi haineux.

-Lukas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Alizée m'a dit que j'ai fais une connerie mais je ne vois pas quoi.

Mathias était choqué, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voyait Lukas en pleure. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il fut encastrer dans le mur et Norvège partit en courant.

* * *

-Oh putain...Mais quel con !

Pendant que Danemark était partit à la recherche de Norvège, les 4 yaoistes étaient partit à celle des Nordics pour savoir qu'elle bétise avait -encore- fait Mathias.

-Mais comment peux-t'on oublier quelqu'un chose comme ça. S'exclama Elisaveta.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit Tino. Même si Mathias est assez bête, je ne le pensais pas capable d'oublier une chose pareil.

-Ne devrions nous pas le rappeler à Danemark-san ? Demanda Mei.

-Non. Répondit platement Emil.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Danemark-san doit se rendre compte soi-même de son erreur. Expliqua Kiku à sa cadette.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Mathias essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait mais quand il le demandait aux autres Nordics, ceux-ci le regardait avec un regard désespéré. Il se dit alors qu'il devait en parler avec Bruxelles et partit pour la Belgique le soir même pour arriver vers 8h le matin. Étant déjà venu plusieurs fois ici pour la voir, il n'eu aucun problème à trouver la maison de Bella et Alizée. Arriver devant, il toqua. Ce fut Belgique qui lui ouvrit. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il avait besoin de voir sa protégée, elle lui répondit alors par un simple : « Tu connais le chemin. » Avant de retourner en direction de sa cuisine. Danemark la remercia d'un sourire auquel elle répondit. Le danois enleva ses bottes et son manteau avant de courir en direction de la chambre de la bruxelloise qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur et défonça pratiquement la porte en entrant.

-Ma pauvre porte !

-Haha désolé mais j'ai un gros problème.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement appelé à la place de venir jusqu'ici ?

-...

-...

-...

-Imbécile ! Dit-elle en lui assènant un bon coup sur le crâne.

-Aie ! Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement préssé que je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Enfin bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Toujours le même problème, Norge m'ignore depuis une semaine et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Et quand je demande aux autres, ils soufflent toujours !

-Mathias, il y a une semaine, on était le combien ?

-Le 2 avril, pourquoi ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a le 2 avril ?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-MERDE !

Mathias repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu en bien sûr masacrant la pauvre porte d'Alizée qui n'avait rien demander.

-Ma porte ! Il l'a tué ! Bella ! Va falloir appeler Zack !

-Pourquoi ?! Cria Belgique depuis la cuisine.

-Mathias vient d'assassiner ma porte !

* * *

Arriver en Norvège, il courrut chez son petit ami ( Il fait que ça ma parole!). Défonçant la porte au passage ( Qu'as-tu contre les portes, Danemark ?! Elles ne t'ont rien fait!). Il le trouva assez facilement et se mit littéralement à genoux, s'excusant encore et encore.

-Je suis désolé, pardon ! Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête avec le meeting !

-...Toute personne normal, n'oublie pas son anniversaire de mariage.

Car oui, cela faisait deux ans que Mathias et Lukas s'étaient marier.

-Je le sais ! Et j'en suis affreusement désolé je...Non, je n'ai même pas d'excuse pour ça. Je comprendrais très bien que tu me détestes après ça mais je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes !

-...Comment veux-tu que je te déteste, imbécile.

Cela fut la première fois que Lukas embrassa le danois par lui-même, normalement c'était ce dernier qui en prenait l'inititiave. Le baiser était doux tout en étant passionné mais Lukas lègérement rancunier lui mordis la lèvre inférieur.

-Aieuhhhh.

-Oups...Fit Norge sans vraimet le penser.

* * *

-Que c'est mignon ! S'exclama Lizzie en se retournant vers ses trois compatriotes. Ca me donne envie de faire un nouveau doujin ! Pas vous ?

-Aye !


End file.
